chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Tough Love
Tough Love is a song by Chris Brown and is the 5th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist for the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2 2017. A snippet of the song appeared online. The video was posted with a video where you could see Chris at a photoshoot. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Drmh3eDDM Lyrics 1 Sometimes I get sentimental (sentimental, oh) And I get all in my head (in my head, oh) I get caught up in my feelings (I get caught up in my feelings, oh) And regret the things I said (I said, yeah, yeah) Chorus It's not magic (magic) Baby, there's no secret to love (no no, no no no no no) We used to have it, but I just didn't fight out enough (yeah, enough, enough) To hold onto you, no, oh yeah (no, yeah) Still keep thinking 'bout the way you kiss (way you kiss) And it's way too hard for me not to sit and reminisce (sit and reminisce) Love is so tough, make the memories hit so hard (hit so hard, so hard) Hit so hard, make me wanna think back, make me want that old thing back, oh no no no no (think back, old thing back) 2 I haven't felt this way in years (this way in years) I want it all to stop now, girl, I hate to dream about you (about you) 'Cause I don't know how I'm gon' live my life without you, it's so hard, I'm almost in tears (without you, in tears) But this dangerous game, girl, I've have been playing, can't seem to stop (playing, can't seem to stop) Chorus It's not magic (it's not magic) Baby, there's no secret to love (baby, there's no secret to love, oh, woah) We used to have it, but I just didn't fight out enough (what happened, baby? Enough, enough) To hold onto you, no, oh yeah Still keep thinking 'bout the way you kiss (way you kiss) And it's way too hard for me not to sit and reminisce (sit and reminisce) Love is so tough, make the memories hit so hard (hit so hard, so hard) Hit so hard, make me wanna think back, make me want that old thing back, oh no no no no (think back, old thing back) Bridge Oh, oh, no, no, no, oh, make me want that old thing back (thing back) Making me wanna reach back (reach back) Send a text, tell me did you read that? (Read that) I'm tryna vibe out, can you feel that? (Feel that) Chorus It's not magic (magic) Baby, there's no secret to love (no no no no no) We used to have it, but I just didn't fight out enough (yeah, enough, enough) To hold onto you, no, oh yeah Still keep thinking 'bout the way you kiss (way you kiss) And it's way too hard for me not to sit and reminisce (sit and reminisce) Love is so tough, make the memories hit so hard (hit so hard, so hard) Hit so hard, make me wanna think back, make me want that old thing back, oh no no no no (think back, old thing back) Outro Oh, no, no, no Oh, no, no, no Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs